ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
Sophia
Sophia (ソピア Sopia), is a part of a newer generation of Karakuri Dôji, whose function is to fill in the gaps in “good” and “evil”, left by Ultimo and Vice respectively. He is a member of “The Six Perfections” and as such, is one of the strongest “good” dôji seated below Ultimo. Appearance Sophia is a blue and yellow-themed dôji, whose facial features consist of bulbous and unkempt blonde medium-length hair. Two large transparent visors frame both of his eyes, which are bright blue with yellow pupils. When they are retracted, it is shown that he has rather large and child-like eyes, contradicting the fact that he is the pure embodiment of wisdom and one of the more mature and quiet dôji. The clothes that he wears are of the highest quality; featuring a dark black cloak, which extends downwards past the waist and ties near the top using a single bow, with a lighter interior lining and a significantly large collar. Worn under this is a small, light blue shirt resembling Ultimo's, and a light divided hakama (umanori), that is tied using a sash (obi) and wears traditional geta on his feet. A large piece of light fabric hangs from the center of the sash, embellished with the image of a single dark vertical stripe intersected by numerous other horizontal lines and he has a long mechanical tail. His two large, yellow mechanical gauntlets with red and pink ornaments designed, though are often concealed due to his cloak, and are only revealed when circumstances necessitate their use, such as combat. These gauntlets adopt the form of slender feline-like claws that intimately reflect his tiger theme, which is further accentuated by the presence of an equally artificial tail. His human form consists of a dress shirt with bishop sleeves tucked into cuffs with black edges. He wears a dark-colored ribbon tied into a bow as a necktie and shorts with overall straps, and argyle tights underneath. Robot Crest Sophia's crest takes the form of a symmetrical flower with seven stripes running down the middle. Personality Just as his virtue suggests, Sophia is shown to be very wise and intelligent, and while his teammates question and agitate about the One Hundred Machine Funeral, he seems to calmly expect it. He believes that anybody with love and goodness in them, human or dôji, will always win a battle. Besides from his few responses to other dôji, Sophia is shown to be a quiet, observant and collected dôji. Relationships Musashi Murayama Musashi became his master while he was still just finish developing in Roger Dunstan's laboratory in The 30th Century. As a dôji, he follows every order Musashi tells him to do without questioning him, even if he is overused by him. He is shown to be confident in working together as a team with him. Powers and Abilities As Sophia is a robot, he has displayed far greater physical strength, resilience and agility than those possessed by a normal human. However, Sophia suffers from the damage the he took when he first bonded with Musashi, therefore often shuts down if he overused and is internally broken. Roger Dunstan said the Sophia's broken state is a good handicapped for Musashi, who can be a bit violent and hot-headed. Sense Manipulation Sophia's personal Noh Power is the ability to freely control all five senses of the opponent to such an extent that it functions much like a form of direct mind control, for instance, he was capable of preventing Jealous from stabbing Yamato by manipulating the former's sight so as to make him observe his intended victim in a different location than they actually where. Sophia also makes claim that any opponent he chooses will even have their five senses, even sixth sense if they have one, controlled by him. The limitations of this power suggests that Sophia may have the ability to blind or deafen the opponent, or perhaps both, but until definitive evidence is obtained, it remains a mystery as to whether Sophia is capable of entirely shutting off ones senses. Karakuri Henge *'God Sophia': Sophia's ICON that when integrated with Musashi transforms Sophia into a large humanoid mecha, with a tiger head shaped helmet and wields twin swords. **'Ear Canal Kill': With this technique; Sophia uses his unique power to mentally force his opponent's senses to invert themselves, resulting in the intended target believing that they have suddenly become upside down, when in reality their position hasn't changed at all. Such a harsh and vivid alteration in perspective is at least enough to disorientate the opponent for several moments, if not disable them completely as they futilely attempt to right themselves. **'All Trance': A technique used by God Sophia that incapacitates the enemy by seizing control of the senses. **'Semi-Circular Ear Canal Killer': It's unknown what it does, but the move would only work if it hit the opponent. **'Full Nerve Boost ': This grates oneself to heighten their senses and boost their strength, even allowing them to read the opponent's movement and withstand large amounts of pain. Trivia * His name comes from the Greek word Sophia pertaining to his virtue that involves the aspect of Wisdom. * His overall appearance, as well as his abilities' designs and names are all themed after the tiger. Category:Characters Category:Karakuri Dôji